A girl going against being a lady
by Captain Fruit Loop
Summary: This is my reboot if my Oc and Ciel love story. Expect in this one she is suppose to marry Alois but instead runs away to become a errand boy at the Phantomhive manor. This is the funny/ alittle serious story. Also there will be lemons in here as well. Also I sadly still dont own black butler,


_*For those who first time it is reading my fanfics first welcome second for those who have seen A beast finally finds Beauty and have come to see the reboot welcome. Alex Rose is my OC everyone else may be a lil Occ but not too much. Also this OC will be with Ciel. Also if you like frozen you may like my short lil song. Welp lets get this started shall we?*_

-Bio

Name Alexandra Rosemary

Age 13

Gender Girl

Personality a happy,funny,until you make her mad along with being out spoken

Eye color Yellow

Hair color and length black that goes to shoulders

Skin color Pale

Figure hourglass

-Back story

Alex Rosemary was born into the Rosemary name that is known for their famous winery that started in Paris. Then it started to spread to all of Europe. Her parents thought it would be a good idea for them to move to London for more business partners. While they moved there they met Alois Trancy and his butler at a ball. Her parents thought it would be a good idea for her to marry him mostly so they could get more connections but they felt that she was well over the age to start thinking and talking about marriage. Alex liked Alois at first till one day she saw him hit his maid Hanna and stepped on her while she was down. She told her parents about it but they didnt really seem to care. They always felt that servants weren't people anyway. After that she decided that it was time for her to take charge of her life and leave her name and legacy behind.

-The actual story

Alex was outside of the Trancy Manor with her Fiancee sitting with his head in her lap talking about nonsense she wasn't really paying attention too. She stared at the birds and wished she could follow them with her own pair of wings. Then she was brought back when Alois pulled her head into a kiss. Paniced she pushed him off her lap and he landed on the ground. "I'm sorry you just scared me as all." Alois got up and said "It's alright after all since were getting married tomorrow there will be plenty of time for that and more things." They haven't even been engaged for a year and the wedding was already did not give her nor him enough time to make sure this is what they really wanted.

Alex knew she didnt want him but she wasn't sure about Alois. "Yeah about that are you sure your ready for tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah I get to be with you all the time and have as much sex as I want. It's going to be great." Alois said. She smiled because she felt like she had too but inside she wanted to punch him in the face. "Besides I think our genes together would make a great looking baby." "Alois I think it may be a bit early to talk about having children." "Why is that you have big enough hips to carry them." "Them?" "Yeah I want to have like 10 kids." Alex's face went paler then usual.

"I think I have to go home now Alois." Alex said standing up. "No please don't leave me." Alois said grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me." "NO!" He yelled then pulled her to chest and kissed her again. This time Alex did not hold back and punched him in the face and ran to her carriage. "DRIVE!" She told her sleeping driver. He snapped awake and snapped the ropes so the horses would run in a frenzy. She sighed as she saw the manor going far and farrier away.

She stormed into her manor to see her parents laughing on the couch in the resting room that was full of pig headed high class men and women. "Mom dad I need to talk to you'll." "Honey we thought you were at your fiancee's house." Her mom said. "She is marrying Alois Trancy tomorrow." "Oh That is wonderful." a fat lady said. "Mom dad I need to talk to you'll now!" She yelled. Which caused everyone to stare at her. It was improper for a lady to raise her voice in the home and to her parents is even worst. Her parents felt the judgement being placed on them. So they rushed her out the room to speak to her.

"How many times must we remind you?" Her mother scolded. "Young ladies don't raise their voices indoors." "How do you plan to keep your husband around with those type of manners?" Her father said. "I dont want to get married." Alex confused. "Not to Alois did you know he kissed me then said he wanted a tons of kids?I'm only 13." "It is best to start early." Her mother said. "What? So you support him?" "His thinking about making sure our grandchildren will be born while we still have a little youth in us so we can teach them the ropes of our company." Her father said. "Also it wouldn't kill you to have children. Me and your mother wish we could have had more but you did make her so ill when she was pregnant with you that we didn't want to risk it."

"I do wish we could have more children." Her mother said then sighed. "I mean Alexandra you are maybe so rebellious because you were a only child." "No it's because society sucks and it's not for me." "Well you better learn how to deal with society because as a Rosemary you will not drag our name in the mud because you not ready to accept your role." "What is my role?" "To become the wife of Alois Trancy and uphold his name as well as ours."

Alex just could not believe her parents. She ran up to her room and laid in the bed and cried till she fell asleep. She slept the day away and was awaken by one of the maids that went by Raven. "Miss Alex wake up today is the day." Alex slowly opened her eyes to see Raven and a huge white wedding dress staring back at her. "Alright Raven give me just a moment to get myself together." "As you wish my lady." Then she left the room. All that was there was Alex and the wedding dress. A symbol of everything she was against. Being a lady, being proper, being a wife to a man she didnt love.. all of it staring back at her.

She got up and sang to herself

I haven awaken to see that today is the day.

The day I put all of my independence away.

I must put all my feelings aside.

To become a Bride.

I don't love him. Why cant they see?

That this being a lady thing is meant for me?

If this what it means to be a lady then I quit.

I'm not meant for iittt.

'Wait.' Alex then thought. 'I could could leave. Start all over again as a boy. Yeah. She went over to her mirror and took one last look at her self with long hair. She then grabbed her scissors, got her lair into a pony tail then chomp. Her hair fell onto the ground. She then looked herself and for the first time in a long time she liked the reflection. Her hair was now to her neck. She then heard a knock. "Lady Alex are you ready?" she heard on the other side. She started to panic then looked at the window.

She went to it and saw the tree was close enough for her to grab on then climb down. She then heard another knock and she knew it was now or never. She glanced at the dress one last time then she leaned to grab the branch. She got it and started to climb out of the window when she heard the door open. "Lady Alex!" She heard Raven yell. Before Raven could grab her legs she hopped out the window which resulted in the branch breaking and she fell and injured her wrist.

'Could have been worst.' She thought then made a run for it. She didn't know where she would end up but as along as she wasn't in the manor of the Rosemary's or Trancy she could care less. She finally made it into the city and realized that she was going to need some new clothes before people would know who she was. She then saw a boy in shorts, a white shirt and paper boy hat. She walked up the boy and asked "How much for the clothes?" "What?" He asked. "Look kid I need your clothes and hat." "Make me a offer." She then took off her diamond bracelet and asked "This enough?"

The kid nodded like crazy then they went behind a alley and traded clothes. She stepped out the alley and adjusted her hat and thought 'Now I just need to a find somewhere to work and stay.' She then heard 'Why should we hire some one else?' 'Because my lord I would like to make sure the manor can be taken care of when were gone.' 'You do have a good point.' She then turned to see that the voices belonged to Earl Phantomhive and his tall handsome butler Sebastian Michaelis.

_*Here you go I am starting to love this fic already Even though I love all of my fics and drawings. Please review follow or fav or I will destroy everything u love o.o with a fork*_


End file.
